RWBY-One Step at a Time
by tackyjarl
Summary: <html><head></head>Weiss Schnee, an upcoming freshman at Beacon College, is a basic student going about her day, ready for the New Year to start. She is surprised when she meets her new roommate, a Miss Ruby Rose, a freshman to the school with vast social problems and impressive abilities as a student. As she gets to know this Ruby more and more, she develops an interesting relationship with the girl</html>
1. Chapter 1

RWBY-One step at a time, Chapter 1-New Beginnings

**Author's Note****-I'm not expecting many people to read this, and as far as I know it's pretty terrible, but it's something I've had in my head and I have wanted to write it. This is my first story and I may or may not post more. If anyone reads it and likes it then I probably will. It's not well edited and probably pretty boring but I like it so here it is. To anyone who actually reads this- please leave a comment on how I do and could improve because I want to write more and make this story, Thanks. Sorry for the long AN. Please like, review, or whatever else.**

It was nearing the end of their summer break, and Weiss was ecstatic about beginning her first year at Beacon College. It was one of the most prestigious colleges in all of Vale, and she had worked very hard to earn her way into it. She was a business major that enjoyed the occasional time in studying music and other fine arts. Her father, a wealthy businessman, encouraged her to go into which ever field of study she wished, and he was greatly surprised when she decided to study business. Weiss hoped that she would be able to carry her father's booming business to new levels in the years following college, and studied hard so that she may achieve her goal. She was a top in her class throughout high school, eventually becoming valedictorian. She earned several prestigious awards for her academic achievement, and eventually earned a large scholarship to Beacon. Throughout her school career, Weiss was also able to hold several different jobs in her hometown, something that inspired her to go into business in the first place. However this was not her original choice and at times she deeply regretted the change. Since Junior-High, Weiss had been musically gifted and was one of the top players in her school band. She was able to play music a year or two above the average for her grade and was the star of the entire band. She was determined that a career in music was what she was going to go into. However once she reached high school all of that changed. Weiss had gotten her first job, a simple one at the local library. Combined with her school work she had little time for practice and gradually forgot about band all together. It wasn't until her junior year that she rejoined the band and by that time she was so out of practice that most of her skill had been lost, and she remained at the bottom of the class. She eventually dropped out halfway through the year so that she could focus more on her business education, and had regretted the decision since. But today she had to look on towards the future and all of the exciting opportunities that lay ahead of her. She still had two weeks until the beginning of the semester, and it was time to begin moving into her dorm. Being a freshman, Weiss knew that her dorm would be near the inner right side of the campus close to most of the basic freshman classes. She was excited about moving into the dorm, and she looked forward to meeting her new roommate. She entered the main building to check in at the registration counter. Weiss walked up to the lady and checked in.

"Welcome to Beacon," the lady said ", your assigned dorm is #207 on the east side, and your roommate is a girl by the name of Ruby Rose."

"Thank you," Weiss replied. She turned to leave until the desk lady stopped her.

"Hold on," the desk lady told her ",we have a message here saying that Miss Rose won't be checking in till a week into the semester, so you will be without a roommate for a while if that is okay with you Miss."

"That will be fine," Weiss replied once more ", Thank you once again for the information."

"It's our pleasure, ma'am. Welcome to Beacon."

"That certainly is strange," Weiss thought to herself as she left.

She walked out of the building and got into her car. She drove around to the eastern side of the campus till she found the freshmen dorms. Luckily for Weiss, her dorm was on the first floor of the dormitory building, so moving in didn't take too long. While she didn't have many things, most of the things she had brought were essential and she was glad to know that there was place for all of it within the room while leaving adequate room for her roommate. She parked her car in the nearby student parking lot, and began to go around organizing the room to fit her style. While she didn't want to put too much up until her roommate Ruby arrived, she at least began to decorate her side of the room. She had chosen the bed in the corner of the room closest to the window and began to set the bed for her return in a week. While she wouldn't be staying there for yet another week, Weiss had decided that it never hurt to prepare early. She finished unpacking the rest of her items and made sure that the room was nice and tidy before she left. She didn't live too far away so she was able to drive back and forth in a day, which she didn't mind. She was happy that she was finally moving in, but she was also scared to death about the new experience that she was about to face.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY-One Step at a Time, Chapter 2-Introductions

**Author's Note-T****hanks to all the people that have liked and reviewed this story, it has really inspired me to write more and more. That being said, I don't know how well my writing style is and if anyone has any suggestions as to how I can improve then I would appreciate it greatly. I don't know how often I will put things out as I am still in school and have that stuff to do first, but I will try and put them out anywhere from a few days a week to once a week depending on the week. Thanks again for all the people who like the story, and please help me out and review on how I can improve. Thanks **

During the final week of the break, Weiss spent most of her time relaxing and preparing for the long semester ahead of her. She would be officially moving into her dorm at the end of the week, and she was excited and extremely nervous about the upcoming event. One thing that still bothered her though was the fact that she still had no information on the arrival of her roommate.

She was worried that she wouldn't get along with her roommate, or that her roommate would have some important issue that caused her to arrive late. She didn't want to have a bad first year at Beacon, and this was one of her primary concerns regarding that. Finally, after several tense minutes of dwelling on the problem, Weiss decided that it would help if she would just relax about the issue and deal with it when it occurred.

After she finally arrived on campus for the semester, Weiss spent the week exploring the campus and getting to know some of her fellow students. She was glad that she was able to meet up with several of her old friends from high school.

Specifically, she had met her friends Lie Ren, and his girlfriend Nora Valkyrie. Ren was one of her closest friends throughout high school, with him having the second-best grades in the school, just behind Weiss. They were always very competitive with their academics, but Weiss would generally triumph in the end. Weiss was happy that he was able to get into Beacon, and was relieved that she had some that she knew going to the school.

In addition to Ren and Nora, Weiss had met several new faces around the campus. A rather awkward blond-haired guy had stumbled into Weiss as he was carrying some stuff towards the dorms. He had dropped most of it, and Weiss helped him to gather it back up, eventually introducing each other. She was able to learn that the boy's name was Jaune Arc and that he was a freshman. Sadly, he seemed in a rush to move his stuff, so he left rather quickly leaving Weiss in the main courtyard of the campus. She walked around the courtyard for a bit before retreating inside to her dorm for the rest of the day.

Classes soon began the following week. Most of the week was focused on freshmen orientation and class introductions. Most of Weiss's classes seemed like they would be easy, and she expected to do well in them. As for the rest of the week's events, not much happened until the end of the week. The event in question had Weiss excited when she found out. Her roommate had arrived!

She walked back to the dorm after her classes and as she approached she heard feminine voices coming from inside. As a precaution, Weiss knocked before entering.

"Come in." she heard a girls voice say.

Weiss opened the door and stood face to face with a large blonde girl with more than… average features about her.

"Hello." They said at the same time.

"Hello," Weiss said once more ", who are you?"

"I'm Yang, and who are you?" the girl replied.

Weiss stood there for a moment before answering.

"I'm Weiss, and are you my roommate?" she said skeptically. Weiss didn't think that Yang was the name of the person that the desk attendant had told her would be her roommate, and she wondered if she had gone to the wrong room or something.

The girl named Yang stood there and laughed for a moment before she answered.

"No sorry, I'm your roommate's sister. I'm just here to bring up all her stuff."

Weiss was puzzled about the blonde's answer.

"Then…where is she?" she asked.

"Oh!" Yang said. She stepped aside revealing a red-headed girl standing in the corner of the room looking down at the floor

Weiss began to walk towards the girl but she was stopped by Yang. She looked at the girl, confused as to why she did that.

The blonde answered by saying " I have to tell you, she has a lot of social anxiety and she gets really nervous around new people, so it will take a couple of days as she adjusts to everything. I'm going to stick around as much as possible, but if you can try and help her get to know you and trust you to help her that would be great."

Weiss took a moment to register everything that Yang had said before nodding in agreement. Then both of them turned and walked over to where the girl was standing.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY-One Step at a time, Chapter 3-Introductions pt. 2

**Author's Note****- Thanks once more for everyone who is reading this, reviewing, etc. It really helps a lot. I introduce Ruby here and I don't know how well I did on it (as always). Dialogue is annoying for me to write sometimes, so if it needs improvement please tell me. I will probably post only once this week because I got things to do-(I got a marching band competition this weekend). Please review and like/favorite/follow and once again thanks for reading.**

The two girls walked over to the girl standing in the corner and stopped in front of her.

"Ruby, are you there?" Yang asked.

She waved her hand in front of the girls face, breaking her concentration. The young girl looked up for a moment, saw Weiss, and immediately looked back at the ground, her face bright red.

Yang walked over to the girl and patted her on the back before saying to her,

"It's okay Ruby, you need to relax. There is someone here that you need to meet."

Ruby muttered something to Yang, inaudible to Weiss's ears. Yang responded to the girl by saying,

"Look, you are going to have to meet her eventually if you are going to get through this year. She is your roommate and she will be able to help you out when I'm not around. She is very nice, but you have to trust her."

Weiss saw Ruby give off a heavy sigh before saying something inaudible once more. Ruby closed her eyes and raised her head, sticking her hand out to meet Weiss. Rather quietly and quickly she began to speak.

"Hello, I am Ruby Rose," she began "; it is very nice to meet you Miss."

Weiss took Ruby's hand and shook it, replying,

"Hello Ruby, I'm Weiss Schnee. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

The three stood there for a moment before anyone said anything. Weiss decided to start the conversation.

"So…you're going to be my roommate then?" she began

Ruby simply nodded in agreement, not making any eye contact at all, having her head once more pointed downwards.

"Well… I, uh, hope that we can become god friends with each other." She continued

Ruby nodded once more, seeming more focused on the ground than on the conversation. Yang gave her a friendly nudge and asked her to respond to Weiss. Ruby gave a huge sigh, and then another, and another, each increasing in pace. She closed her eyes and turned before suddenly rushing into the bathroom, and locking the door behind her.

Weiss stood there confused while Yang put her head in her hands and sat down on the bed.

"Damn it, we were so close and yet so far." She said to herself.

"You were so close to what?" Weiss asked.

Yang looked up at Weiss and replied,

"With Ruby's anxiety, it's generally pretty hard to get her to speak to someone she doesn't know, and for her to speak on her own is damn near impossible. I've been preparing her for this but it hasn't helped much. The stress must have gotten to her and so she will probably keep herself locked in there till she calms down."

Weiss nodded as she understood all of what was explained. She had never seen anyone have such a problem around people.

"Is there any reason as to why she acts like that?" Weiss asked.

"Both I and ruby had a rather…rough childhood and in the last couple of years it has really began to affect Ruby," Yang began ", She was a pretty normal girl until several…traumatic events happened in our family. I don't want to get into details right now because it's not an easy subject to discuss."

"I understand. I just hope that there is some way that I can help her." Weiss replied.

Yang sighed "I wish I knew how. She doesn't know anyone here, and I have my own classes to attend to, so I can't be there to comfort her every second she has an anxiety attack. She just doesn't understand that."

Weiss stood and thought for a moment.

"Well," she said ", then we will just have to get her to know someone."

She walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked to get the attention of the girl inside. Then is a soft and gentle voice she said,

"Ruby, if you're in there, this is Weiss. Yang and I want talk to you and help you get through whatever you're going through, so could you please come out?"

Yang watched Weiss do this, knowing it wouldn't work and just sat there to formulate a plan to get her out. Then, much to her surprise, she heard the door slowly open. She looked up and saw Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Okay," she said ", what is it you want to talk about?"


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY-One Step at a time, Chapter 4- Conversation

**Author's Note- Thanks as always to everyone for reading, reviewing, etc. This chapter has the first conversations between all three of the girls and I think it is pretty good. That being said, if I messed up on something and need to fix it tell me in a review or something. Please read, enjoy, and review and all the other things. Thanks again. **

Yang sat there, wide-eyed and wildly surprised. Ruby, in the midst of an anxiety attack, had been able to calm herself down without her assistance. The most amazing part of that was the fact that she had answered to Weiss by not only coming out of the room, but actually speaking to her.

Weiss too, seemed amazed that her plan had actually worked. She stepped back from the doorway and allowed Ruby to enter the room. It was obvious that she still had some amount of nervousness, as Weiss could see that her hands were shaking slightly as she moved across the room. She sat down on the bed next to Yang, and watched as Weiss sat on her bed opposite them.

"Alright," Ruby said nervously ", where do we start?"

"Well," Weiss started ", is there anything immediate that I should know so that I can help you? Such as what can I do to help you relax around me?"

Ruby paused for a moment, considering her answer.

"Uh, well, for starters having this conversation helps out a lot, but other than that I don't really know."

"What is something that you think of that helps you relax then?" Yang asked.

"Uh… really I just focus on the situation, and imagine what the worst possible event could come out of it. Then I just convince myself that the likelihood of that happening is pretty slim. It just allows me to kind of laugh at how I overreact to the real situation and lets me relax by knowing it isn't going to happen."

Both Yang and Weiss stared at Ruby for a moment before either of them answered.

"Ruby, I have been trying to help you get through this for several years, and that is the first time I have actually gotten a good answer to that question." Yang said.

Weiss, still silent, replied to Ruby by saying

"It's a very interesting way of dealing with it, and if it helps then I think you should continue to do that. However, I was thinking of something you could tell us that we could help you with outside of your own head."

Ruby nodded, understanding the point she was trying to make.

"Well, whenever I start going into in an anxiety attacks, I generally breathing heavily and try and find a place to hide. I don't like to be around people and I think I just need to get a little more experience being around new people and being forced to deal with the situation."

The other girls were silent for a moment, each considering what she had said.

"I think it's a good option," Yang said ", but I also think that it has the opportunity to hurt you more than help you."

"I'm not talking about immediately doing that," Ruby answered back ", it's just that I will be in classes that neither of you have, and I will have to meet most of those people on my own, and I don't want to freak out and end up messing up the year."

The girls all shook their heads in agreement, and just as Yang was about to say more, a small rumble was heard from the room.

Weiss grabbed her stomach and looked at the other two girls.

"Anyone else wants something to eat?" she asked

"Sure." The two sisters replied at the same time

"Good," Weiss said ", Dinner's on me."

The group walked out of the dorm and gathered into Weiss's car. Starting the car, Weiss drove through the parking lot and into town, stopping at a local dinner she had found. They were directed to a table by one of the waitresses, and they each browsed through the menu to find what they would have.

When the waitress came to take their orders Weiss went first, then Yang.

Finally, Ruby tried to speak up and order for herself, but ended up shrinking back in her chair and having Yang order for her.

After she left, the two girls looked at Ruby sympathetically. She sat back up and took several deep breaths before engaging in conversation.

"At least you tried." Yang said encouragingly.

"I feel as though I failed with everything we talked about and having you guys help me and all." Ruby replied softly.

Yang rested her arm on her sister's shoulder.

"Look Ruby, it's going to be awhile before you can actually start going through this alone. What you have accomplished tonight has been the most improvement that I have seen from you in a long time, so by no means have you failed. If anything, you helped us realize at what level we will have to begin to help you with and helped us see how we can."

Ruby looked up at her sister and smiled.

"Thanks Yang. I think that's exactly what I needed to hear."

She then embraced her sister in a nice sisterly hug.

During the exchange, Weiss merely sat and smiled as she watched the two sisters.

"And thank you two Weiss." Ruby said "If you weren't here I don't think I would have gotten anywhere near to where I am now, so thank you."

The two girls smiled at each other, knowing that this was going to develop into a longtime friendship between them.

Just then, their food arrived at the table.

"It's time to eat." Weiss said hungrily.

The sisters both nodded in agreement as they started to enjoy their meal.


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY-One step at a time, Chapter 5-Dreams

**Author's Note****- Thanks as always for reading, review, enjoying. I am glad this story is getting to be made because I like it and I think people enjoy it. This chapter has a good amount of development between Weiss and Ruby and I think it leads well into future chapters so please read, review, and enjoy. Thanks. **

_At this point the girls have finished dinner and returned to their dorms. Yang left Weiss and Ruby so that she could go to her own dorm and the girls returned and promptly fell asleep_

"BANG!" Ruby shot up from her bed, shaking heavily and drenched in sweat. She rubbed her eyes and sat up on the side of the bed. It was late in the night, and Ruby had once more been violently awoken by the same nightmare she had been having for months.

It seemed as though the dream was becoming more and more common as the months drew on, and each time Ruby could do nothing but wait for it to end. She had told no one that she was having these recurring nightmares and she was beginning to feel like it was time that she did.

She glanced over at Weiss. She was asleep in her bed having not stirred at all when Ruby had awoken. Ruby sighed. Getting up from the bedside, she walked over the bathroom and splashed some water in her face. She looked in the mirror and saw herself. Face drenched with sweat, hair a mess, still breathing heavily. She sighed once more and returned to the room.

Glancing at the clock in her bed stand she noticed it was 12:35. Less than 12 hours until she had her first class, this fact only adding onto her current stress level. She lay back down on her bed and tried to fall back to sleep, but ended up sitting there staring at the ceiling, her mind and heart both racing over her stress level. She glanced back at the clock and not 10 minutes had gone by. Ruby couldn't take it any longer. She had to get someone to talk to.

She sat up and looked over towards Weiss. She was still sound asleep, evident only by the soft sounds of her breathing. Ruby hated to do it and it took her a minute to do so, but she eventually sat up and in a soft voice she called out towards the girl.

"Weiss...Weiss?"

After a few moments the girl moved and rolled over to face Ruby. She opened her eyes gradually, and seemed confused as to what ruby wanted.

"Ruby?" She said sleepily "are you okay? Do you need something?"

"Weiss," Ruby began "I...I'm sorry for waking you, I just...I just need someone to talk to right now."

Weiss sat up and turned on one of the bedside lights next to her

"Sure" she said "what's wrong"

Ruby sighed "I'm just really stressed about tomorrow and everything, and I really don't know if I'm ready."

Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes with genuine compassion and said to her.

"Ruby, I have known you for less than a day, but already you have been able to make me a close friend. I can definitely say, and I think your sister would agree, that you can do this. You just have to believe in yourself. You got to believe that you can do this, and that you can conquer your fears."

Ruby looked up and smiled as Weiss spoke.

"Also," she continued ", me and Yang will always be around if you really need us. You and I both share a couple of classes, so I can help you get through those, and Yang will be around in the afternoon if you need her. You can do this. I know you can."

Ruby smiled even more and said

"Thank you Weiss, I'm glad I get to have you as a friend"

Then, as if out of sisterly instinct with yang, ruby embraced Weiss in warm hug. Both of them were glad that they had become friends, and they each looked forward to carrying their friendship throughout the year.

"Alright Ruby," Weiss said after she released her ", if everything is okay now then we should get back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow"

Ruby nodded and laid back down as Weiss turned off the light.

"Goodnight Weiss." She said

"Goodnight Ruby."

Weiss woke early that next morning, as she usually did. She got up, took a quick shower, and went to get her things ready. She was always ready to go much before she actually needed two, and this morning she was extra early. She made a quick cup of coffee using the small coffee maker she had brought, and went over to study for her classes. She was surprised at how long it took before Ruby awoke, being a full hour or so later than Weiss.

Ruby took a quick shower as well and proceeded to get ready immediately afterwards, such as Weiss had done.

"You want some coffee?" Weiss offered.

Ruby glanced up from her things. "No thanks, I'm not much of a coffee drinker."

"Suit yourself." Weiss said proceeding to go back to her studies.

Several minutes later, Ruby had finished getting ready and sat down next to Weiss. She seemed like she was still worried about the day that was forthcoming, and Weiss decided to strike up a conversation to help quell her anxiety.

"So Ruby," she began ", what class do you have first this morning?"

The girl grabbed her schedule and replied, "Well first off I have Vale History with Professor Oo…Oobleck I think. Then I take a physics and science course with Professor Goodwitch it looks like, next an advanced mathematics and calculus with Professor Port. In the afternoon are all my Major classes so those are all different."

Weiss nodded as she named off her courses. She took the same core academic classes, as they were required, and it was as if by chance that they had those classes together.

"Well, those classes aren't too bad yet, and we share them so it will be easy to help each other out. What major are you taking?"

Ruby was not expecting that question, and she seemed caught off guard.

"Ugh… I haven't really decided yet so most of them are just classes that might help me find my major."

It wasn't true, but Ruby didn't like to discuss her Major so she left her answer with that.

"Okay." Weiss said. She glanced at the clock. I guess it's time we get going." She said, grabbing her stuff.

"Come on, I'll show you were Professor Oobleck's class is."

They both collected all of their things and proceeded out the door, each of them anxious for the day ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

RWBY-One step at a time, Chapter 6-The First Day

**Author's Note****- Thanks as always for reading and whatever else. I have noticed that not as many people are reading the chapters as I go on, but I really don't care. I will probably still post even if no one reads it. I do want to say that (this is has nothing to do with this chapter) I want to ****eventually**** evolve this story into having White Rose and Bumblebee (when I introduce Blake) elements to it. It won't happen very quickly, and Bumblebee will probably come first, but I prefer those ships and I think they will fit into the story. If I get a bunch of things saying not to have it then I will take it out. Sorry for the long note just had to get that out there. Please read, enjoy, review, favorite, follow, and whatever else. Thanks **

The two girls walked through the campus on the way to class. Along the way Weiss gave Ruby various directions to other places around the campus for when she wasn't around to direct her. They walked into the main history sector of the school and proceeded towards their class.

As they walked in, Ruby walked up to the professor while Weiss took her seat. Weiss watched as Ruby talked to the professor and was given various materials that he had given the rest of the class. Ruby then walked towards Weiss and sat down next to her.

"Well...he seems...interesting." She said.

Weiss gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, he can seem kind of crazy at times, but he is a really good history teacher." As she finished her statement Professor Oobleck called for class to start.

The class went smoothly. Professor Oobleck was still explaining what their first area of study was to be, as they were to start the following week. He listed off all of the study materials and items that they needed by that time and that he expected everyone to have it on time.

Class ended at the usual time, and people began to leave. Ruby and Weiss waited a moment so that most people were out of the way before they left.

"I'm going to need to find all that stuff this weekend." Ruby told Weiss

"Don't worry, I know where you can find most of it" she replied. They got out of their seats and began to leave when a voice called out to them.

"Ruby!"

The pair turned around to see who was calling, and as soon as they did Ruby's face turned bright red. The person who had called was the guy by the name of Jaune, who Weiss remembered bumping into when she had first arrived. Ruby stared at him for a moment, her face bright red, before quickly running out of the room.

As she did that Weiss turned toward the boy and demanded "what did you just do!?"

Jaune, just as confused as she was, put his hands in the air and innocently said ", I have no idea."

With that statement Weiss turned and ran to catch Ruby.

Professor Oobleck then walked up behind Jaune and asked ", Is everything alright?"

Jaune turned towards him and gave him the same answer ", I have no idea."

The professor paused. "Carry on." He said before turning and leaving Jaune standing in the middle of the room.

Weiss chased down the hall looking for Ruby. Several people guided her, saying that they had seen her go a certain way.

Eventually she ended up at one of the bathrooms at the end of one of the halls. She walked inside; noticing that is was quite empty, except for one stall. She could see a person was standing inside of it, and she could hear the moderately heavy breathing that Weiss knew belonged to Ruby.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

There was no reply. Weiss stood there for several minutes listening the heavy, nervous breathing coming from inside.

Eventually, Ruby stepped out, her face still red and her hands shaking.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

She sighed

"It...It's nothing...just some really personal stuff that I really don't want to talk about right now."

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked "I am here to help you out, so if there is anything you need to talk about I will listen."

Ruby shook her head "no I really don't want to talk about this right now. Let's just get to class."

She walked out of the bathroom, and Weiss followed shortly. They were late to class, but nothing could have stopped that.

Luckily, the rest of the day went smoothly. Weiss had seen Jaune again when they had gotten to class, and the look she gave him clearly gave away the fact that he was not to bring up the earlier situation at all.

Ruby never noticed him for the rest of the day, even though he was in most of their classes. The two met up with Yang about halfway through the day before they split off to go to their different classes. Ruby left quickly to go to her class, and Weiss pulled Yang aside for a quick moment.

She explained all about what had happened earlier to see if Yang knew what was wrong.

"I remember that Ruby used to know him a couple years ago," she said ",but then the series of rather...traumatic events happened and she hasn't really talked to him since I guess. Probably just having a difficult time seeing him again is all."

Weiss nodded and said goodbye to Yang. She walked to her business class still thinking that there was something else she had yet to understand about Ruby, and she had no idea how she was going to find out.


	7. Notice

**I just want to make a quick note and say that I am revising a lot of the first couple of chapters of this story. I'm not changing any story elements; I am just changing the order of events, and adding more details for the characters backgrounds, as well as general edits. If anyone objects to this than I will leave it as is and continue from my original point. I just don't like how I started the story and I want to edit it before I get too into it, so expect that coming out eventually.**

**Note-I will leave the original up and call it a preview of the story or something, I don't really know. Thanks, tackyjarl **


End file.
